


Közelebb

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alkoholfogyasztás, Fluff and Smut, Kicsit talán OOC, M/M, Megint megpróbáltam vicces lenni helyeken, Slash, Sorry for not sorry, Tizennyolc éven felülieknek, durva nyelvezet, Összejövős fic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jani és Pisti ebben a történetben tizennégy éves koruk óta legjobb barátok, és lakótársak. Egy suliba jártak, egy helyen dolgoznak, és nem gondolnak rá, hogy a barátságon kívül bármi más is kialakulhatna közöttük, amíg meg nem hívják őket egy buliba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Közelebb

**Author's Note:**

> Megint nagyon szépen köszönöm Arisának, hogy tartotta bennem a lelket, és kritizált, mikor arra volt szükség! :)
> 
> És természetesen Sombebody23-nak is, amiért megkért, hogy írjak egy kicsit erotikusabb történetet is. :3 Illetve köszönet Sarah Black-nek a csodálatos manipért. <3
> 
> Remélem, tetszeni fog. ;)  
> Kellemes olvasást! :)

Jani nem emlékezett, mikor ismerte meg Pistit. Azt hinné az ember, hogy a legjobb barátjával való találkozást sosem felejti el, de ha egy nagyobb baráti kör részei, és lassan, fokozatosan találják meg a közös hangot, összemosódnak a dolgok.  
Egyébként is tizennégy évesek voltak, minden más jobban érdekelte őket, mint holmi szentimentális első találkozások. Ott voltak egymásnak, és kész.

Először csak apró dolgokban kérték ki egymás véleményét; milyen pizzát rendeljenek, melyik a legjobb játék, Lajosnak hogy magyarázzák el, hogy nincsen boss a játékban...  
Aztán Pisti egyszer csak megjelent az ajtóban, mikor elméletileg randira ment egy szédítően jó csajjal a suliból, és lehajtott fejjel állt szótlanul a bejáratnál. Jani sem szólt semmit, csak nagyobbra tárta az ajtót, elállt az útból, és vállon veregette barátját.  
Akkor is bőszen hallgatott, mikor Pisti mereven a képernyőre bámuló szemeiből könnycseppek hullottak alá. Három hónapig jártak, az első kapcsolata volt, persze, hogy megviselte a szakítás. Jani abban a körben észrevétlenül engedte, hogy a másik nyerjen.  
Fordított helyzetben Pisti sem okozott soha csalódást. Ha gondok voltak otthon vagy a suliban, mindig fordulhatott hozzá, nem volt olyan fontos dolga, ami miatt ne tudta volna támogatni őt.

Szinte észre sem vették, és máris eltelt hét év az életükből.

Mindketten túl voltak néhány komolynak tűnő kapcsolaton, befejezték a sulit, és munkahelyet kerestek maguknak. A fizetés nem volt túl jó, de elég ahhoz, hogy közösen ki tudják fizetni a lakbért, és ne haljanak éhen.

Nem igazán jártak buliba, a munkát fontosabbnak érezték, és erősen gondolkodtak, hogyan tudnának kitörni a dolgok lusta körforgásából, hisz évekig semmi sem változott körülöttük.

Aztán egy volt osztálytársuk, Judit, meghívta őket egy partira a város másik végében, és mivel nem volt jobb dolguk péntek este, úgy döntöttek, kirúgnak a hámból.

\- Szerinted be fogunk csajozni? - kérdezte Jani, ahogy felrángatta magára az új farmerját, ami hetek óta a szekrényben várta, hogy foglalkozzanak vele, majd kedvenc inge után nyúlt.  
\- Remélem. Ne sértődj meg, de kezdem unni a saját kezem társaságát - vigyorgott Pisti.  
\- Ilyenkor hálás vagyok, hogy nem te főzöl.  
\- De én mosogatok!  
\- Fúj.

 

Pisti még mindig Jani arckifejezésén nevetett, amikor beszálltak a taxiba. Abban a kivételes esetben, ha leinnák magukat, nem akarták otthagyni a kocsit.

 

A hangulatos kocsmából hangos zene szűrődött ki, és a 'Zárva' tábla mellett ott virított a 'Magánrendezvény' felirat.

Balázs, Judit férje volt a tulajdonos, és rögtön intett nekik a pult mögül, mikor beléptek.

Jéghideg söreiket kortyolgatták, mikor leült melléjük két olyan csaj, hogy majdnem leszédültek a bárszékről. Egymásra néztek, majd félmosollyal felálltak, odaléptek hozzájuk, és beszélgetni kezdtek.

Ahogy haladt az este, a kocsma két külön végében kötöttek ki, és legnagyobb meglepetésükre igen kellemesen érezték magukat a lányok társaságában. Ritka volt az olyan alkalom, hogy olyan nővel találkozzanak, aki nem csak kívülről néz ki jól, de beszélgetőtársnak is érdekes, és egyáltalán van miről beszélniük. Az utóbbi években annyira felemésztette őket a munka, hogy sokszor úgy érezték, mindenről le vannak maradva.

Kellemesen elbódultak az alkoholtól, és végtelennek tűnő idő óta csak jól érezték magukat kötöttségek és kötelezettségek nélkül.  
Történt ez addig, amíg Jani, miután egy ártatlan bókkal megnevettette partnerét, meg nem kérdezte a lányt, nincs-e kedve vele vacsorázni másnap.  
Órák óta beszélgettek, úgy érezte, jól kijönnek egymással, teljesen jogos volt a kérdés.

\- Nos - érkezett a válasz -, szívesen veled vacsoráznék, de szerintem a barátnőm és a pasid féltékenyek lennének - mosolygott csillogó szemekkel a lány, és Janinak bele telt pár pillanatba, mire leesett, hogy miről is van szó. Felnézett Pistire, aki kellemetlenül feszengve állt a kocsma másik végében, aztán végignézett a vendégeken, és akkor végre megértette.

Ez egy páros buli volt. Mindenhol kettesével álló embereket látott, ahogy csoportokba verődve, egymásnak dőlve, vagy a másikat átkarolva beszélgetnek, nevetgélnek és isznak, miközben ők, mint két naiv idióta, nekiálltak udvarolni.  
Közben a beszélgetőtársa otthagyta őt, átsétált barátnőjéhez, majd átkarolta és röviden szájon csókolta.  
Alaposabban szétnézve Jani rájött, hogy nem is ők voltak az egyetlen egynemű pár, bár igen vegyes volt a társaság.  
Megkereste Pisti tekintetét, aki vállat vont, majd odasétált hozzá.

\- Másfél órán keresztül arról beszélt, hogyan fognak örökbe fogadni a csajával, vártam, hogy neked mikor esik le - mondta félhangosan.  
\- Asszem, nekünk ennyi volt a buli - válaszolta Jani, és lehúzta ami még maradt a ki tudja hányadik italából, majd újra taxit hívtak, és egy rövid kitérő után az első nyitva levő italboltba, hazamentek.

 

\- Hihetetlen - tört ki Jani, mikor beléptek az ajtón, és felakasztotta a kulcsot a falra. - Szökőévben egyszer mozdulunk ki itthonról, akkor is meleg párnak néznek minket! - rúgta le cipőit.  
\- Igen. Valahol azért vicces - válaszolta Pisti, majd elvette tőle a bevásárlószatyrot, és lehuppant a kanapéra. Háttérzajnak bekapcsolta a tévét, majd megvárta, hogy lakótársa lekapcsolja a világítást, és leüljön mellé, mielőtt kinyitotta az egyik töményet, és beleivott, majd átadta barátjának az üveget.

\- Miért vicces? - kérdezte Jani, kissé fintorogva az erős italtól. Valami ősrégi akciófilm ment a tévében, amit elég volt nézni, nem kellett gondolkodni hozzá.

\- Csak mi voltunk olyan gyökerek, hogy ne vegyük észre, mi megy körülöttünk.  
\- Mondjuk azért Judit is szólhatott volna, hogy azért hívott meg minket, mert azt hiszi, hogy együtt vagyunk. Basszus, mi ez? - kérdezte, ahogy a második korty ital is végigégette a torkát.  
\- Vodka. Miért?  
\- Nem emlékeztem, hogy ennyire erős.  
\- A többi után még csoda, hogy érzed egyáltalán.  
\- Annyit azért nem ittunk.  
\- Honnan tudod? Egyáltalán nem szoktál inni.  
\- Te se.  
\- Jogos.

Pár percig még passzolgatták egymás között az italos üveget, majd Jani ismét megszólalt.  
\- Honnan szedték?  
\- Mit?  
\- Hogy együtt vagyunk...  
Pisti mélyről jövően sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Azért annyira nem hatalmas logikai baklövés. Egy lakásban élünk évek óta, soha nem látnak minket mással, csak együtt, és még a szüleink is gyanakszanak. Azt a karácsonyi vacsorát még mindig nem hevertem ki. A tesóm azóta is azzal szekál, hogy anya már az esküvőnket tervezi, csak mert egyszer azt mertük mondani, hogy nem baj, ha meg kell osztanunk a kihúzhatós kanapét egy éjszakára.  
\- Ú, ne is mondd, mindig a kisfia fiújának hív - borzongtak meg mindketten. - Szóval mindenki szerint járunk.

\- Ahan.  
\- Fura.  
\- Miért is zavar ez téged ennyire?  
\- Nem tudom. Téged egyáltalán nem zavar?  
Pisti erre csak megrántotta a vállát, és nézett tovább maga elé.

Jani ismét a gondolataiba merült, majd sanda pillantásokat vetett Pisti felé, végül felé fordult, és hunyorogva figyelni kezdte a másikat.  
Végül Pisti nem bírta tovább.  
\- Mi van? - kérdezte felé fordulva.  
\- Csak... elképzeltem, milyen lenne.  
\- Részeg vagy, és veszélyes gondolataid vannak.  
\- Tudom, de... - Jani nyelt egyet, és az alkohol ködén át szinte kétségbeesetten nézett a másikra.  
\- De mi? - Pisti szíve egyre hevesebben vert, maga sem tudta, hogy mitől.  
\- Talán nem is lenne olyan rossz, ha mi... tudod... - Jani lepillantott lakótársa szájára, nyelt egyet, majd újra barátja szemébe nézett. - Egy próbát megér - vonta meg vállát.  
\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy reggelre mocskosul megbánnád - válaszolta Pisti, de akaratlanul is közelebb hajolt a másikhoz.  
\- Te sosem gondolkodtál még ezen?  
\- Úgy igazán soha. - Pisti hangja elcsuklott, már arcán érezte Jani forró leheletét. Nem tudta, hogy a közelségtől, vagy az alkoholtól szédül, de gyanította, hogy mindkettőnek köze van hozzá. - Tényleg ezt akarod? - suttogta.  
\- Fogalmam sincs...  
Ahogy ezt kimondta, mindketten előre dőltek, pont annyira, hogy szájuk bizonytalanul egy pillanatra összeérjen. Lassan elhúzódtak egymástól, úszva a csók keltette érzelmi zűrzavar és a bizsergető alkohol okozta érezésekben.

\- Várj egy kicsit! - tartotta fel kezét Pisti, mikor Jani újra felé dőlt, most sokkal szenvedélyesebben. Letette az asztalra a kezében tartott üveget, majd Jani felé fordult, és óvatosan levette róla a szemüveget, mire a másik férfi ösztönösen becsukta a szemét. Pisti letette a pápaszemeket az üveg mellé, majd visszanézett a még mindig csukott szemű Janira. Szeretetteljesen elmosolyodott a tévé fényében is láthatóan kipirosodott arcát, elnyílt ajkait, és hevesen emelkedő mellkasát látva. Aztán Jani szemei kinyíltak, tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és Pisti egy hatalmas érzelem-hullámot érzett átáramolni a mellkasán, valahol a szíve környékén, egy pillanatra a lélegzete is elakadt. - Istenem - suttogta maga elé, majd úgy kapott Jani után, mint fuldokló a segítő kéz után.

A legszenvedélyesebb csókban forrtak össze, amit valaha is átéltek. Néha egy-egy halk sóhaj hangzott fel, maguk sem tudták, melyik kitől származott. Aztán Jani ajkai szétnyíltak. Talán mondani akart valamit, talán egy nagyobb sóhaj akart utat törni magának, de mikor Pisti nyelve összefonódott az övével, már minden a háttérbe mosódott, ahogy megfordult velük a világ. Aztán Jani kezei megtalálták Pisti pólójának szegélyét, és a másik férfi nem tiltakozott, mikor lassan levette róla az útban lévő ruhadarabot. Mikor Jani kezei csupasz bőrén simítottak végig, egyensúlyát vesztve dőlt hátra a kanapén. Megpróbált visszaülni, de mielőtt megtehette volna, Jani betakarta őt testével, és ismét csókolni kezdte.  
Aztán Jani fel akart emelkedni, hogy ő is kibújjon ingéből, és megpróbált térdével megtámaszkodni a kanapén Pisti mellett, de nem fért el rendesen, és ha Pisti nem kapja el, biztosan lezuhant volna.  
\- Ez így nem lesz jó - mondta kifulladva.  
\- Ágy? - következtetett Pisti, és Jani elsötétülő tekintetét igennek vette. Kikapcsolták a tévét, és a félhomályban kézen fogva bebotorkáltak a legközelebbi hálószobába, aztán megálltak az ágy mellett, és hosszú pillanatokig nem mozdultak.  
\- És most? - kérdezte Jani bizonytalanul. Pisti vett egy mély lélegzetet, és megszorította Jani kezét, majd szembe fordult vele.  
\- Most abbahagyjuk a felesleges gondolkodást - csókolta meg röviden Janit. - Mindketten. Oké? - nézett mélyen a másik férfi szemébe.  
\- Rendben - bólogatott Jani, és most lassan, érzékien csókolta meg Pistit, mintha minden egyes pillanatát meg akarná őrizni az elméjében.

Közben Pisti kezei elindultak Jani ingéhez, hogy végre ne csak ő legyen félmeztelen, de a másik férfi megállította a mozdulatot.  
\- Ne!  
\- Miért? - kérdezte Pisti meglepve. - Az előbb...  
\- Igen, tudom, de az előbb nem égett a villany - mondta Jani piros arccal és lesütött szemekkel.  
\- Semmi olyat nem fogok látni, amit eddig nem.  
\- Tudom, de ez most... más.  
Pisti mélyet sóhajtott, majd tízig számolt magában.  
\- Csukd be a szemed - mondta halkan, és Jani csípőjére tette a kezeit. - Érezz - suttogta, és finoman megcsókolta szobatársát, mielőtt lassan elkezdte levenni róla az egyre zavaróbb ruhadarabot, közben végigsimította bőrét tenyerével. Mikor az ing végre lekerült, ledobta a földre, és átölelte Janit. Mindketten felsóhajtottak, ahogy felhevült testeik összesimultak.

Nem telt sok időbe, mire újra csókolózni kezdtek, és kíváncsi kezeik felfedezőútra indultak egymás testén. Jani hangosan felnyögött, mikor Pisti borostája egy különösen érzékeny ponthoz ért a nyakán, és még hangosabban, mikor két erős kéz a fenekébe markolt, és ágyékaik egymáshoz simultak.  
\- Aztaku... - csúszott ki a száján, ahogy az élvezet végighullámzott gerince mentén.  
\- Baszki - lehelte Pisti is, és Jani sliccéért nyúlt. Kapkodva megszabadították egymást nadrágjaiktól, és egy szál alsóban elterültek az ágyon.  
Jani könyökére támaszkodva Pisti fölé magasodott, és a füléhez hajolt.  
\- Tedd szét a lábaidat - utasította halkan.  
\- Se virág, se csoki, csak így? - kérte számon Pisti, de azonnal eleget tett a kérésnek, és Jani máris nevetve lábai közé térdelt, majd karjaival megtámasztotta magát Pisti két oldalán. Aztán újra megcsókolta a másikat, és barátja ágyékához szorította a sajátját.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy működni fog-e a dolog, hisz még sosem dörgölőzött egy férfihoz sem, de az első pár csípőmozdulatra kapott hangos reakció, és a saját testét megremegtető élvezet elég megerősítésnek szolgált.

Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban mozogtak, míg végül Pisti hangos káromkodással elélvezett, arcát Jani érzékeny nyakához simítva, és kezeivel ráfogott fenekére, hogy megállítsa mozdulatait, míg a hullámok átcsapnak rajta. Ez pont elég volt, hogy Janit is átlendítse a határon, egész testében remegve érte őt a beteljesülés.

\- Kezdesz nehéz lenni - mondta Pisti, mikor már kicsit kifújták magukat, és hogy nyomatékosítsa mondanivalóját, egyik kezével rácsapott a még mindig rajta fekvő Jani fenekére, aki beleborzongott az érzésbe, majd vonakodva legördült a másik férfiról, és kitápászkodott az ágyból.  
\- Hová mész?  
\- Gatyát cserélek és megmosakszom. Ez - mutatott ágyékára - reggelre rohadtul kellemetlen lesz.  
\- Mondasz valamit - ismerte el Pisti, és elfogadta a felé nyúló kezet, ami felsegítette az ágyból.  
Némán indultak el tiszta fehérneműért, és felváltva foglalták el a fürdőszobát.

Mikor visszatértek, Pisti aggódott egy kicsit, hogy Jani talán már most megbánta az egészet, mert nem jött be rögtön a szobába. De aztán bebotorkált az ajtón kezében szemüvegével, amit letett Pisti éjjeliszekrényére, és bemászott mellé a takaró alá.  
\- Jó éjt - mormogta csukott szemmel, ahogy hátára feküdve elhelyezkedett mellette, és Pisti megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.  
Oldalra fordulva megtámaszkodott könyökén, és csak nézte Janit. Szívében olyan félelmetesen új érzések kavarogtak lakótársa iránt, amiket nem tudott, de főleg nem is akart még megnevezni. Rettegett attól, hogy reggelre kiderül, mekkora hülyeséget csináltak, és tönkremegy a barátságuk.  
\- Aludj - szólalt meg Jani halkan. - Hallom, ahogy gondolkodsz. - Mikor Pisti nem válaszolt, kinyitotta egyik szemét, és finoman sóhajtott egyet. - Mi a baj?  
\- Nem bántad meg, ugye?  
\- Pisti, még időm se volt rá - nevetett fel halkan Jani, majd barátja arckifejezését látva elhallgatott. - Mitől félsz? - kérdezte komolyan.  
\- Asszem attól, hogy hátat fordítasz nekem.  
\- Na az kurvára nem fog megtörténni. Biztosra veheted, hogy hét éves barátságot nem dobok ki az ablakon. Itt maradok melletted, amíg azt nem mondod, hogy eleged volt belőlem.  
\- Az se mostanában lesz.  
Jani álmosan elvigyorodott.  
\- Most aludjunk, és reggel meglátjuk, mi lesz, oké?  
\- Oké - mosolyodott el Pisti is, és mikor Jani közel hajolt hozzá, lelkesen visszacsókolt, amíg el nem álmosodtak, és összefonódva el nem nyomta őket az álom.

 

* * *

 

Másnap reggel Jani ébredt hamarabb, és mikor rájött, hol van, elégedetten elmosolyodott. Adott egy puszit a még mindig alvó Pisti halántékára, majd kibogozta magát a karjai közül, és felkelt.  
Az előző napi mosakodáson felül szüksége volt még egy zuhanyra, így bevonult a fürdőszobába. Meglepődött, hogy szinte alig másnapos, csak egy nagyon tompa, alig ott lévő fájdalmat érzett halántékában; semmi olyat, amin egy kávé és egy fájdalomcsillapító ne tudna segíteni.  
Aztán belenézett a tükörbe, és először elsápadt, majd horkantva felröhögött. Annyira meglepte a látvány, hogy a könnyei is kicsordultak nevetés közben. Jókedvében már alig kapott levegőt, mikor kopogtatást hallott az ajtón.  
\- Minden rendben? - Kérdezte Pisti aggódó hangon, és Janinak beletelt pár nyugtató lélegzetvételbe, mire válaszolni tudott.  
\- Ih... igen, csak - újabb nevetésroham következett, majd teljesen elfordult a tükörtől, és az ajtóhoz lépett. - Úgy nézek ki, mint egy agresszív macska tulajdonosa - mondta, majd könnyeit törölgetve, szipogva kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Baszki - nézett rá álmosan Pisti. - Ezt én csináltam? - kérdezte csodálkozva.  
\- Ahan - válaszolta vigyorogva Jani, és beledőlt az érintésbe, mikor Pisti finoman hozzáért az arcát fedő karcolások egyikéhez, amit barátja szakálla okozott arcán és nyakán. - Alig várom az arcszesz érintését - mondta kipirosodott arccal.  
\- Azt szerintem hagyd ki - mormogta Pisti, és belépett mellette a fürdőszobába, majd a szekrényből elővett egy tégelyt. - Ezzel kend be borotválkozás után, pár óra alatt elmúlik tőle - mondta határozottan.  
\- Igenis, doktor úr. De holnapra magától is elmúlna, nem? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
\- Gondolom, ha így akarsz jönni anyámékhoz vacsorára.  
Jani látványosan elfehéredett, idegesen nyelt egyet, majd kikapta Pisti kezéből a tégelyt, és kitessékelte őt a fürdőszobából.  
\- Köszi - mondta, majd a nyugtalanító gondolatokat elhessegetve megnyitotta a zuhanyzóban a csapot.

Amikor belépett, először csak engedte, hogy ellazítsa testét a kellemesen forró víz. Lassan, hullámszerűen öntötte el tudatát a boldogság és egy furcsa elégedettség. Olyan volt, mintha egy teljesen új világról szereztek volna tudomást előző éjjel, egy olyan világról, ami ott volt az ajtó másik oldalán, csak féltek átlépni rajta. Így utólag visszagondolva már emlékezett az apró gesztusokra, amiket az elmúlt hét év folyamán barátságuk jelének tekintettek, de talán valami többet rejtettek magukban, valami erősebbet.  
Ahogy elkezdett mosakodni, belegondolt, mennyire jó volt Pistivel. Ha bármelyik másik férfi ismerősére gondolt, vagy valakire a médiában, teljesen hidegen hagyta, de barátja érintésének gondolatára is a szíve ki akart ugrani a helyéből. Mindenhol meg akarta érinteni, és azt akarta, hogy a másik is viszonozza a közeledését.  
Fantáziája annyira meglódult a dolgok kapcsán, amiket ki akart próbálni lakótársával, hogy hidegre kellett állítania a zuhanyt, hogy végre a borotválkozáshoz is eljusson.

Vigyorogva vonult ki a fürdőszobából, és megkereste teljesen lemerült telefonját, amit töltőre rakott, majd a gépéhez ült. Hallotta, amikor Pisti bement a fürdőszobába, és azt is, amikor cirka fél óra múlva kijött onnan. Mivel semmi fontosat nem csinált épp, kikapcsolta a gépet, és megkereste barátját a konyhában.

\- Az istennek nem tudok felébredni - mormolta Pisti a konyhaszekrény előtt állva és a kávésbögréjét szorongatva.  
Jani arca alig láthatóan kipirosodott, és vett egy halk, de éles lélegzetet.  
\- Van egy ötletem - mondta, és odalépett lakótársa elé. Kivette kezéből a bögrét, letette mögé a mosogatóba, átölelte Pisti derekát, és szorosan hozzá simult.  
\- Mi'csinálsz? - nézett rá a másik csodálkozva, bájosan elkerekedett szemekkel.  
\- Felébresztelek - válaszolta a férfi mosolyogva, majd ráhajolt Pisti ajkaira, és mélyen megcsókolta. Mikor Pisti karjai felemelkedtek, hogy nyaka köré kulcsolódjanak, belemosolygott a kávé ízű csókba. - Megborotválkoztál - mormogta halkan, mikor Pisti arcát kezdte kényeztetni ajkaival, és lassan haladt nyaka felé.  
\- Ühüm - volt az egyetlen válasz, és mikor Jani elhúzódott látta, hogy Pisti szemei szinte feketék voltak, annyira kitágultak pupillái a vágytól. Egy pillanatra hátratántorodott a testét elöntő forróságtól, hogy mindezt ő okozta, és Pisti ennyire kívánja őt.  
Egy határozott mozdulattal levette Pistiről a pólót, és mikor újra megcsókolta, közelebb húzta a papírtörlőket, és letépett két lapot, majd háta mögé rejtve végigcsókolta Pisti mellkasát fentről lefelé. Üres kezével levett egy párnát a legközelebbi székről, és rátérdelt, majd a kendőket lerakta a földre maga mellé, és beleakasztotta ujjait Pisti alsójának szélébe. Ahogy kérdőn felnézett rá, és tekintetük összeakadt, barátja lehunyta szemeit, reszketegen megkapaszkodott a konyhapultban, majd újra ránézett, és bólintott egyet.

Jani óvatosan lehúzta a ruhadarabot a másik férfiról, és amikor ránézett az orra előtt merevedő tagra, gerincén végigfutott a félelem, hogy amit most csinálni készül az beteges, és rossz. Egész életében szinte mindenhonnan azt hallotta - és hitt is benne -, hogy egy férfi részéről undorító és lenézendő viselkedés, hogy leszopjon egy másikat. Az előző este után tudta, hülyeség, hogy most hirtelen a homofóboknak kezdjen hinni, és ne a saját érzéseinek, mégis sarkára kellett ülnie, és combjaira támaszkodva mély lélegzeteket vennie, hogy lenyugtassa magát hirtelen rosszulléte miatt.  
\- Jól vagy? - érkezett fentről a kérdés, és Jani először nem tudott megszólalni, csak egyik remegő kezét Pisti combjára tette, hogy megfékezze aggódását.

\- Nincs semmi baj - nyögte ki végül, és vett egy utolsó nyugtató lélegzetet, mielőtt felnézett volna a másikra. - Csak... tudod.  
\- Ha nem akarod... - kezdte Pisti, de Jani egy apró fejrázással félbeszakította a mondatot.  
\- Akarom - mondta határozottan, és ahogy ez a szó elhagyta ajkait, miközben a másik arcára nézett, egy az előzőnél sokkal kellemesebb érzés mosta át testét. Mert tényleg akarta, és nem azért, mert perverz vagy beteges lett volna, vagy bármi baj lett volna vele, hanem azért, mert örömet akart szerezni annak a személynek, akit tiszta szívéből szeretett. - Akarlak - mondta halkan, mert a teljes igazságnak még nem mert hangot adni.  
Tekintetét Pisti arcán tartva megigazította szemüvegét, majd egyik kezét végigsimította lakótársa combján élvezve a tenyerét csiklandozó szőrszálakat, míg elért céljáig, és rámarkolt az érte érzett aggódás miatt kicsit erejét vesztett merevedésre, ami kezében keményedett meg ismét. Lassan mozdult fel-le a hosszon, hogy szokja az érzést, ami nem sokban különbözött saját farkától. Hüvelykujjával rásimított az előnedvtől fényes apró nyílásra, és ahogy Pisti lehunyt szemmel felsóhajtva hátravetette fejét, Jani testét ismét elöntötte a vágy, kiűzve minden más gondolatot fejéből.

Lenézve egy pillanatig megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy mozdulataitól fel-lecsúszik a bőr barátja makkján, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve előre dőlt, és ajkaival csókokat hintett a kemény testrészre. A Pistitől érkező élvezettel teli hangok egyre jobban felbátorították, így nyelvével is megérintette, megízlelte a másikat. Mikor ajkai körbezárultak a makk körül, és finoman megszívta, egyszerre sóhajtottak fel. Jani lehúzta saját alsóját is, majd lüktető farka köré kulcsolta egyik kezét.  
Mikor kíváncsiskodó nyelve hozzáért Pisti fitymájához, újabb ötlete támadt, és finoman a bőr és a makk közé irányította nyelvét amennyire csak tudta, körzött egyet a nyelvével, majd szabad kezével hátrahúzta a bőrt, és megismételte a mozdulatot. Az érzésre barátja térdei megrogytak, és Jani elhúzódott, hogy büszkén felvigyorogjon a másikra, míg Pisti káromkodva kapaszkodott még erősebben a szekrénybe. Látva a másik vigyorát akadozó lélegzetén áttört egy mélyről jövő nevetés, ami Jani lelkét is megremegtette.

A férfi ismét előrehajolt, ajkait megnedvesítve újra szájába vette a merevedést, és ütemesen mozogni kezdett rajta, annyira mélyre engedve, amennyire csak tudta. Lehunyt szemmel átadták magukat az élvezetnek, egyre szenvedélyesebben hajszolva a beteljesülést. Pisti csípője néha előre lökött kicsit, de visszafogta magát, mert nem akart Janinak még véletlenül sem fájdalmat okozni.  
Mikor érezte, hogy már nagyon közel van, finoman eltolta magától Janit, és kezét merevedése köré kulcsolva juttatta el magát a csúcsra, miközben az előtte térdelő férfivel egybefonódott tekintetük.

Mámoros állapotán keresztül érezte, hogy Jani letörli kezéről és farkáról élvezete nyomait, majd egy halk koppanást hallott, ahogy szemüvege a padlóra került. Jani előre dőlt, és Pisti hasának támasztotta homlokát, beleremegve az érzésbe, mikor reszkető ujjak szántottak hajtincsei közé, egyre gyorsabban mozgatva kezét saját merevedésén. Pisti érezte bőrén a forró, heves lélegzeteket, és mikor Jani hangos kiáltással eljutott a csúcsra, jólesően ő is megremegett.

Végül Jani saját magát is megtisztította, és kinyitotta a Pisti melletti alsó szekrényt, hogy a törlőket kihajítsa a kukába. Szemüvege után nyúlt, és hagyta a másik férfinak, hogy felsegítse. Derekát átölelve kapaszkodott a másikba, és még mindig az élvezet mámorában úszva álltak ketten az üres konyhában, hallgatva egyre csillapodó lélegzetvételeiket.

 

Mikor már kezdtek visszatérni a valóságba, Pisti megérezte, hogy Jani szemüvegének szára hozzáér a hátához, így érte nyúlt, és kivette a kezéből. A másik férfi hátrébb húzódott, és kíváncsian nézett rá, mire ő kisimította arcából a hajtincseket, amiket Jani folyton igazgatni szokott, és összemosolyogtak. Pisti felemelte a szemüveget, megigazította kezében, majd lassan felcsúsztatta a másik arcára. Sokszor látta már őt, ahogy fülére akasztja a pápaszemeket, és régen megfigyelte, hogy mindig becsukja hozzá a szemeit. Nagyot dobbant szíve, mert most, hogy ő tette meg ugyanezt, a tekintetük végig összekapcsolódott, és láthatta a pillanatot, mikor Jani szemei újra alkalmazkodtak a lencsékhez. Ez a határtalan bizalom ébresztette rá, hogy szerelmes legjobb barátjába.

Mivel szavai teljesen elakadtak, csak átkarolta őt, és mélyen megcsókolta, így mondva el mit érez iránta, míg el nem jön az alkalom, hogy hangosan is be merje vallani.

\- Köszönöm - mondta Jani, és Pisti majdnem felnevetett.  
\- Én köszönöm - suttogta, és újabb apró csókokat hintett a másik ajkaira. - Akkor ezt vehetem úgy, hogy nem bántad meg a tegnap estét? - kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Jani vigyorogva megrázta a fejét.  
\- És nem is fogom - mondta határozottan.  
\- Helyes.  
Még álltak ott egy pár percig összeölelkezve és cirógatva egymást, majd szétváltak, és felhúzták alsóikat. Jani visszarakta a párnát a székre, míg Pisti egyik kezével félredobott pólója, másikkal kihűlt kávéja után nyúlt.  
\- Mehetünk megint tusolni - mondta, mielőtt belekortyolt a bögréjébe.  
\- És öltözni - bökött fejével Jani a mikrosütő órája felé.  
\- Jól elbasztuk az időt.  
\- Azt majd legközelebb - kacsintott rá vigyorogva lakótársa, mire Pisti kis híján félrenyelt.  
\- Ne röhögj! - dorgálta meg bármilyen valós indulat nélkül, majd tényleg készülődni kezdtek.

 

* * *

 

Indulás előtt még Pisti alaposan megvizsgálta Jani arcát - szemmel és csókokkal -, hogy begyógyultak-e a harci sebei, amiket Pisti szakálla okozott, de a kenőcs szerencsére hatásosnak bizonyult.  
A félórás autóút csendben telt, csak Pisti káromkodott néha, mikor egy-egy állat sofőr nem tartotta be a szabályokat.

 

Pisti szüleinek lépcsőházában Jani megtorpant kicsit, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt belépett a liftbe, és Pisti kérdő tekintetére csak megrázta a fejét, és szemét forgatva halántékára mutatott.  
\- Hülye gondolatok? - kérdezte Pisti megértőn.  
\- Ahan.  
\- Például?  
\- Kedvelem a szüleidet, rendes emberek. Nem akarom, hogy megutáljanak.  
\- Egyrészt nem csőrözve fogunk bevonulni az ajtón - nézett jelentőségteljesen elvigyorodó társára Pisti -, ez a mi magánügyünk és egyelőre elég, ha csak mi tudunk róla. Másrészt hamarabb elfogadták a kapcsolatunkat, mint hogy mi tudtuk volna, hogy valaha is össze fogunk jönni.  
\- Jogos - értett egyet Jani, kicsit lazábban állt mellette, de a biztonság kedvéért megszorították egymás kezét, mielőtt kiléptek volna a liftből.

 

Átadták ajándékukat Pisti házassági évfordulójukat ünneplő szüleinek, és leültek szokásos helyeikre az asztalhoz. Először mindketten kicsit feszengve gubbasztottak székeiken, de kezük ismét egymásra talált az asztal alatt. Csillogó szemekkel összemosolyogtak, és a feszültség elpárolgott, ahogy bekapcsolódtak a körülöttük folyó derült beszélgetésekbe.

 

Mindketten felszabadultan töltötték az időt egymás társaságában, mert szívükben elhatározták, hogy ha lassan is haladnak, az irány adott; lépésről lépésre egyre közelebb.

 

~VÉGE~

**Author's Note:**

> Nagyon szépen köszönöm a visszajelzéseket mindenkinek <3
> 
> Időközben csináltunk egy (zárt, tehát csak a tagok látják a tartalmat ;) ) Facebook csoportot, ahol közvetlenebbül tudunk fangörcsölni a srácokon, ezen a linken érhetitek el:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/209435406124847/
> 
> Mindenkit várunk szeretettel :)


End file.
